


Failed Attempts

by Cutelarents01



Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [6]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Barista Gulf, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Gulf is overwhelmed, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mew is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Mew visits his crush.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 286





	Failed Attempts

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the rest of the AU: https://twitter.com/biIegends/status/1223616104741752835?s=20
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s a hint of a familiar nervousness he hasn’t felt in a long time growing within Mew as he approaches the small coffee shop, his work bag slung on his left shoulder. For a second he wants to tell himself the only reason he’s there is that he genuinely liked the atmosphere of the store and thought it’d be a nice place to get some grading done, but he couldn’t deny the real reason. A tall, lanky boy with big lashes, plump lips, and a small voice, who also happens to be the cause of his nerves.

For the past week, Gulf has been living in Mew’s thoughts. When he watched a comedy Gulf had mentioned he liked, Mew wondered which specific parts made him laugh. When he went out with Tong on Sunday, he remembered how hard he and Gulf had laughed at the story he’d told of his friend and wondered how the pair would get along. When he drove by the football field on campus on his way to class, he couldn’t help but remember Gulf’s lost passion and he wondered what the younger had looked while playing.

Since last Thursday, Mew hasn’t been able to get Gulf out of his head.

The older man had even struggled to keep his eyes off the boy during class time. But he knew he had to contain himself because 1) Gulf would obviously be looking back at him as he _is_ teaching and notice and 2) because it was not the time nor place. He had actually embarrassed himself in their last lecture when he made eye contact with Gulf.

The boy had been giving him a look, eyes dark, eyebrows furrowed, bottom lip held between his teeth. Mew was probably mistaking concentration for something else, but at that moment his mind had gone completely blank, thoughts definitely too filthy for a classroom threatening to come forward. He had stared for a second too long, forgetting whatever topic he was talking about, until Gulf had looked away first, lowering his head to his notes (Mew could’ve sworn he’d seen a blush forming), which finally snapped him back to the moment. “Sorry guys lost my train of thought. What were we talking about?”

Mew prayed his flustered state wasn’t entirely visible.

The 29-year-old had always been the type to be straight forward when it came to dating, not a fan of mind-games and complicating things. The way he saw it, if there’s someone he likes, that catches his attention enough, and they seem interested in him, then there’s no shame in letting them know, asking them out, or seeing if it works out. Maybe this is why his last relationship had failed so horribly, _he_ had always made everything more complicated than it needed to be, always lying.

Regardless, Mew felt like all the flirting on Gulf’s side had indicated something there for him as well. So he knew he had to do something about his growing crush. If anything, to become more sure of it; really see whether or not he should really ask the younger out on a date. Thus, why he decided to visit the coffee shop Gulf worked at, hoping he would be working the same day and time they had met each other there the last time.

As he steps into the store Mew almost sighs in relief as he recognizes a familiar tall figure behind the counter. There are only two other people in the shop, sat at a table in the far left corner on their laptops. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel grateful for the lack of patrons; it gives him more room to talk to Gulf without being bothered by customers. As Mew looks back up at the counter, he notices Gulf is watching him now. Mew smiles softly at the adorable wide-eyed look on his face.

“Hello krub, Nong.” Mew gives his best coquettish smile as he comes up to the counter and bows slightly.

Gulf reciprocates the respectful gesture and smiles. But it lacks its usual sincerity. Mew almost thinks it looks forced and it makes an uncomfortableness grow alongside the happy nerves he’d previously been feeling.

“Hello Krub, P’Mew.” Before Mew can say anything else, ask him how he’s been, tease him about his hair which looks fluffier than normal, or even compliment him, Gulf quickly follows up, “What can I get for you today?” The words are polite but distant. 

During their last conversation, their dynamic had felt so natural, easy-going, like within seconds they were able to tune into the same wavelength and understand each other’s flow. So it feels foreign having Gulf talk to him so formally like Mew was just another customer, another stranger.

But maybe, the boy had just been having a bad day, so before Mew can start overthinking everything and burrowing into a cloud of self-doubt in his head, he tries again.

Pursing his lips and holding his chin with his right hand, he acts like he’s pondering for a second, looking up at the menu, before, shifting his eyes down to look at Gulf eyebrows raised, a playful accent to his tone, “What does Nong like?”

The flirtatious gesture seems to catch the younger off guard as his eyes widen slightly. Eyes weary, he looks back and forth between the screen of the register and Mew, like he’s debating with himself. Although Mew is nine out of ten times great at reading people, right now, he was struggling to figure out what Gulf was thinking. Jarringly different from last Thursday.

Thankfully, Gulf snaps out of his thoughts, and this time when he speaks it sounds more honest, uncomfortableness fading, and Mew is glad. “I’m more of a tea person. But I don’t like sweet things so I don’t know if P’Mew would like what I drink.”

Mew hums and nods his head in acknowledgment. “Then, since you know what I like, how about you pick something for me like last time?” A flirty grin accompanies his words. “Make it different though.” He teases, fake warning in his eyes.

This seems to amuse the younger as he lets out a little breathy chuckle followed by a nod. “Yes, sir.”

Gulf takes a moment to look through the screen on the register, his lips pursing and eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Mew finds it endearing and there’s a smitten smile threatening to appear on his face, but he reigns it in.

After a few seconds of searching, Gulf finally decides on something and Mew hands his card over without hesitation.

Gulf looks up at him as he takes it, tone hesitant, “Is it to-go this time too or..?”

“No, I think I’m gonna sit here for a bit, get some grading done.”

Gulf nods and Mew feels like he’s going crazy because he thought the way he nodded was cute. Somehow, the younger can make everything seem adorable. How does he do that?

Once Gulf hands back the card, he gets started on making the drink. It seems to be something coffee-related as he starts setting up the coffee machine. Mew stands at the counter watching him (more like admiring if he’s honest), but he realizes that’s probably creepy so he racks through his usual conversation starters for something appropriate. “So how long have you worked here?”

Gulf doesn’t look up from what he’s doing but he’s definitely listening as he hums for a bit as if he’s trying to calculate, “A little over two years, I think.”

“And do you like it?” Mew leans on the counter casually.

As Gulf turns around to reach for one of the white coffee cups behind him, he contemplates. “Yeah, it’s not too difficult.”

As the coffee machine starts to brew, Gulf’s reaching for milk, pouring it into a container, “Just wish it’d pay more. It’s just not enough for tuition anymore.”

The slightly loud noise of him steaming the milk cuts off their conversation for a moment, which lets Mew process the younger’s words. Gulf must be struggling to pay for tuition if this job isn’t enough. Mew can’t help but grow slightly worried at the thought.

“So do you have another job? To help pay?” Mew asks once the loud noise of the steaming ceases.

Gulf pauses what he's doing so suddenly for a second the older thinks he’s said something wrong. But then he laughs, although there’s a hint of nervousness behind it that Mew picks up on. “Sort of.”

At the odd response, Mew tilts his head in confusion. It seemed like a pretty straight-forward yes or no question. But before he can interrogate the boy further on that, Gulf beats him to it, “How’s the class going? Like from your side.”

There's a lovely coffee-scent surrounding them now as the younger expertly pours some of the steamed milk into the white cup that’s filled with the dark liquid, looking up momentarily, “I know you said this was your first time teaching.”

Remembering back to the first time they spoke, after the first lecture, Mew wants to pretend he’s not impressed but a smile slips and he teases, “Oho, Nong has a good memory.”

Gulf lets out a little giggle at that and Mew wants to make the sound his ringtone. “It’s going well. Not as bad as I thought it would be. Just have to balance well between that and my research.”

“I think of all people, P can manage well,” Gulf says as he begins to pour steamed milk into the cup once again but this time he seems to be maneuvering his hand so a pattern shows up on the top layer of the drink. Mew watches in amazement as the younger forms a design, a pretty layered pattern with a heart shape at the top.

The older thinks his eyes must look crazy as he stares wide-eyed at Gulf who looks up from the cup, after carefully setting it down on a small white plate. His voice is soft when he says, “Tada.”

“Gulf! This is amazing.” He examines the cup carefully and Gulf smiles shyly. Mew can definitely see the reddening of his ears and it warms his insides to see the boy’s reaction. Most people would not be able to catch such a small thing. But at that moment Gulf is transparent in Mew’s eyes.

“Krub. Try it, P.” The bright look on Gulf’s face as he asks causes Mew to feel a little breathless, overwhelmed by how preciously excited the boy looked.

As he tastes the drink, Gulf stares intently, first at his lips, then at his eyes, gaging for a reaction. Mew has to admit the drink was just sweet and just bitter enough for his taste. He knew from his last visit the actual flavor of the coffee was wonderful so he expected this to be good as well.

Just to tease the younger though who was eagerly waiting for his response, he purses his lips and tilts his head as if he’s not sure. Gulf’s eyes still wait for him to speak but the previous excitement fading. Mew drags it out setting the cup down and licking his lips to really savor the taste (he definitely notices Gulf’s gaze shift to watch his mouth).

“It’s amazing, Nong.” He finally drops the act chuckling at the younger, who lets out a slight breath of relief.

“Krub,” he responds. Mew wishes he had his camera on him so he could take a photograph of the absolutely gorgeous smile on Gulf’s face.

His crush is definitely turning out to be stronger than expected. The thought of asking Gulf out right then and there pops up in his mind. He knows it’s probably too soon, but he thinks for a moment about how much he would absolutely love to be able to put that same smile on the younger’s face constantly. So he throws caution to the wind.

“Nong Gulf, I was wondering if you were free-“

Mew’s voice is cut off by the loud ruckus of a group of teenage high school girls coming into the store.

Now, he’s not a violent person but as Gulf’s attention is taken away from him and to the front door of the store, he can feel his jaw clench in frustration.

It’s cleared off his face as soon as Gulf turns back to look at him, giving Mew an apologetic smile before pointing with his thumb towards the group. Mew nods reassuringly, giving a smile to show the younger he understands.

—

Mew has been sitting in the coffee shop for around an hour now listening to music and getting a good amount of grading done. His drink had been gone thirty minutes ago, the empty cup sitting next to him now.

His failed attempt at asking Gulf on a date has been moved to the back of his head but it sits there as a reminder, eating at him. Mew wonders if he should do it before he leaves.

A hand tapping gently on his shoulder distracts him from the paper he was staring at and Mew looks up to find Gulf’s gentle smile. The speed at which he takes out his earbuds should be embarrassing but Gulf is speaking so who cares, “P’Mew, you want me to take your cup?”

Mew looks at it and then back at the younger, about to nod and answer affirmatively but before he can Gulf speaks again, “You’re grading exams? How bad is it?”

There's a playful look in his eye as he peaks at the papers and Mew wants to laugh but instead, he teases back, giving him an ‘angry’ look, “Nong, are you trying to see your grade?" He crosses his arms in front of him, "This could be considered special treatment.”

Gulf's eyes widen in distress and he waves his hand in front of him quickly, “No, P! I was just asking.”

The flustered reaction from the younger pulls a burst of laughter out of him. Mew touches his elbow lightly in order to appease him, “I’m just teasing.”

There's a slightly annoyed look and sarcastic tone behind Gulf’s response. “Okay, krub.” Mew laughs again, throwing his head back. Gulf joins him with a few laughs himself once he's done being annoyed. 

Once they've calmed down, Gulf reaches for the coffee cup next to him and the idea of asking him out pops up in Mew’s head once again, the impulsiveness from before taking over. But as he opens his mouth to form the words, his phone rings.

Seriously?

Mew starts to think someone’s giving him signs not to do it at all as he sighs and answers.

It’s Boss, of all people. Something about Chopper acting up and biting his ankles, him needing Mew to come back now. As he talks on the device, he watches Gulf quietly go back behind the counter, cleaning and washing a few things.

Although (extremely) annoyed at his friend, Mew understands Boss is doing him a favor by taking care of Chopper while no one is home, so he tells him he’ll be right there.

Mew packs up quickly and gives Gulf a quick goodbye, which is reciprocated. He decides, next time he will definitely be asking the younger out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that's been supporting this AU and putting up with my horrible posting schedule. I truly appreciate all the kind words and even the not so kind ones telling me to hurry up LMAO 🥺❤


End file.
